


a captain's glory

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bleach AU, M/M, lapslock, leave my anime loving ass alone, yes i mean bleach the anime or manga OKAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it turns out the thirteen ruling captains of the soul society are a bunch of idiots with swords.





	1. listen to the beat of my dead heart.

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time, i was in the car, thinking about the anime/manga bleach because i like to think about the most random things as they pop up in my head. and i realized ... the gotei 13 has thirteen captains ... AND YOU KNOW WHAT BAND HAS 13 MEMBERS!!??! haha yeah, so here we are! all because of my eager impulsiveness lmao
> 
> 1) there's no plot to really go by since this is most likely a mixed collection of the odd adventures between the 13 captains. will not be going by the actual bleach storyline (with the arrancar arc and stuff).  
> 2) all of the members are technically dead (whether they died in the human world or were born in the soul society) and have been living for a long time.  
> 3) all terms in bleach like 'reiatsu' 'gotei 13' and stuff will stay cause idk how to translate it into korean lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan becomes a captain.

"hey chan." 

lee chan, a young boy dressed in his academy robes, hums. he doesn't look up from what he reads in his hands, a textbook explaining hakuda.

"you know what you should do when you get outta here?"

now, he looks up in interest at kwon soonyoung, the newly promoted third captain of the soul society and his mentor for three years. a frown settles over his features when he catches a glimpse of the sparkle in his superior's eyes. whatever he has to say is probably going to suck.

slowly, chan asks, "what?" 

soonyoung grins and claps his hands together in excitement, "you should become a captain!"

it takes the boy a few moments to decide whether or not the blond was joking. the big, stretched smile on the man's face tells him that he isn't.

however, chan lacks the exuberance soonyoung has and reacts differently than the mentor anticipated. in fact, he looks more unamused by the suggestion. chan's gaze falls back down to his forgotten textbook and tells soonyoung bluntly, "that is probably the stupidest thing i've heard you say yet, hyung."

offended, soonyoung leans forward on his hands, "it isn't! you're still in the academy, but i think you're highly qualified to be a captain!"

chan's face scrunches into an unconvinced expression. 

"chan, i swear. i wouldn't be saying serious stuff like this if it wasn't true," soonyoung tells him seriously, "when you get out of this academy, i'm going to recommend you to seungcheol."

 

 

"i can't believe it's finally happening!" soonyoung shrieks, the sound is thankfully muffled behind his white sleeves. eyes shine with proud tears as he views chan's profile.

chan pokes out his bottom lip in a childish pout and folds his arms over his chest.

his hair was no longer in that atrocious duck butt style he wore in his academy years, but was now in a mature and shaved haircut that properly shaped his face. his facial features have thinned, allowing the sharpness of his cheekbones and jawline to be visible. he also grew a couple inches, reaching soonyoung's broad shoulders.

he wears the standard soul reaper robes, his sword hanging loosely off his waist. what is surprising, though, is the white, sleeveless cloak specially made for captains (haori) adorning his shoulders. inscribed on the back of the white haori was a number ten encased in the gotei 13's representing symbol.

 _the tenth captain_.

the five years spent after the academy certainly has done wonders for the boy in front of him.

(internally, soonyoung profusely thanks the soul king for allowing chan's physical maturity to reach a new peak.)

"and i can't believe you actually managed to make this happen," chan snorts, "truthfully, i thought you were joking when you said you'd recommend me to be a captain ... i didn't think you'd really go out of your way to find five other captains plus yourself to send recommendations and another three to approve of me."

soonyoung huffs, moving closer to make any necessary adjustments which earns him a few swats of protest from the younger.

"of course i wasn't joking when i said i would recommend you! i'm a man of my word!"

chan hums as he watches him flatten out the wrinkling parts of his haori. he waits until he finally pats his shoulder and backs away with a wide grin, which he returned with a frown.

suddenly, an officer appears from behind and drops to a dutiful pose.

"third squad captain kwon! your presence is necessary for the promotional ceremony for new captains to start!" the officer glances up at chan then hangs his head once again as a respectful gesture, "tenth squad captain lee, you have my congratulations for being promoted!"

"thanks ...?" chan replies, raising an uncertain brow.

being referred to as  _tenth squad captain lee_ was really weird. chan makes a mental note to tell his officers to call him by his name.

soonyoung groans at the announcement, "but i want to stay with chan! doesn't seungcheol know that i want to walk down the aisle?!"

"we're not getting married, hyung," chan cuts in dryly, "if anything, i'm getting married to my job."

it was obvious the officer must be new in message carrying because he is speechless at soonyoung's childish response.

chan shakes his head and sighs, using a hand to push soonyoung forward, "you should go."

soonyoung whirls around to protest even further but freezes at the sharp, critical look chan sends him. in seconds, chan's face softens.

"i know you want to keep on squealing about how you're so proud of me, but you can save it until the ceremony, can't you? after the ceremony, there's going to be enough time for you to gush. besides, i don't need to be escorted there just because you're so nervous and excited. i know my way around to the main building."

the third captain releases a long sigh, slumps and hangs his head in dejection.

"you know how weak i am when you look at me like that, channie ..." soonyoung sniffles.

"yeah, yeah, i know," chan chuckles, patting his shoulders and turning him around, "now go. i can't become a captain if you don't get your ass moving."

soonyoung glumly nods before mumbling, "language."

he rolls his eyes, "who are you now? jisoo hyung?"

he smiles when he hears a dry laugh from the man, relieved that he managed to make him react. he opens his mouth to repeat his command but soonyoung is already straightening up and advancing ahead of the messaging officer. 

before soonyoung exits out of the door, he glances over his shoulder, "i'll see there, okay?"

chan nods.

soonyoung smiles and disappears from his sight. the officer pushes himself up from the wooden floor, gives chan a low bow before disappearing from his sight as well.

when he's sure that he is alone, chan slumps his shoulders and groans. he was going to have to get used to straightening up more because holding such a position was hurting his lower back. hands eagerly re-adjust the haori into a way that was more comfortable for him and sighs in relief when the weight no longer presses down on him.

brown eyes look outside one of the windows in the room and blinks at the brightness of the shining sky.

today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this chapter is intentionally short.  
> expect the chapters afterwards to be longer!


	2. the long days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan finds it a little difficult to adjust to his new status.

it's been, give or take, an entire week since chan has been promoted to a captain.

since he is relatively new at what his job consists of, he's been spending the past few days getting to know his squad members, the workload (which was so much ...  **so much** ), what his basic function as the 10th captain was and reluctantly attending celebratory parties thrown by soonyoung.

in fact, the past few days --  _everything_ was because of soonyoung. he's the only captain he's been hanging around ~~against his will~~ for the past week!

it just so happens the last celebratory party knocked out chan long enough to make him late for scheduled meeting.

"i'm sorry i'm late!" chan apologizes as he abruptly pushes through the laboratory doors belonging to the twelfth barracks.

he bends over, placing his hands on his knees and wheezes for some sweet, delicious tasteless oxygen to be inserted into his lungs. when he stops feeling like he was going through respiratory arrest, he straightens up and scans the area.

it wasn't a joke about how high tech the twelfth barracks were. in comparison to the rest of the individual barracks, the laboratory is quite large and full of static. there were no lights except for the illumination of the bright computer screens placed against the walls. contraptions, blueprints and tool parts that chan could not discern sat around haphazardly around the area.

a few researchers at their stations glance over at him in either mild concern or disinterest. soon, they save chan the embarrassment of appearing in such a fashion and return to their duties.

the doors behind him swing open once again, allowing in the light of day.

"i'm sorry i'm late," says a deep voice from behind chan.

the young captain squeaks as does some of the researchers. many drop what they're doing and whirls around to salute to the new authority in the room.

slowly and stiffly, chan turns around to stand face-to-face with a man not too much taller than he. his black hair swept over his forehead and his eyes were a piercing black.  _his everything_ screamed intimidating and sent light chills down his spine.

in his hand is a mug of steaming black coffee. 

 _brewed and colored like his soul, probably?_ chan thinks, followed by a mentally strained chuckle,  _shut up, chan_.

the man's brows raise, "oh, captain chan lee, right?"

chan nods in confirmation.

_that is probably the most deepest voice i've ever heard._

unexpectedly, the man breaks out into a smile. albeit small, its blinding. chan blinks rapidly, startled by the sudden switch in expressions and wonders if he should get used to that.

"oh, great. i'm wonwoo, the twelfth captain and owner of this fine establishment," wonwoo introduces himself smoothly, "if you haven't gotten yourself acquainted with the rest here, they're my squad members ... who should be working right now ...?"

the researchers squeak like mice and rush to return to their work before wonwoo could scan the room with an inquisitive frown.

pleased with his responsible officers, wonwoo returns to gazing at chan. he guesses that he must not remember their planned appointment because he's staring at him almost expectantly.

"i'm sorry. we arranged a short meeting a few days ago?" chan informs, cringing at his questioning tone, "since the tenth captain often deals with missions in the human world, you said you'd explain for me the ways i can get there."

when wonwoo doesn't say anything, chan suddenly feels nervous.

"i'm sorry, did i get it wrong? should i just--"

"no, no, you didn't," wonwoo interrupts, "i was just surprised."

his brows furrow, "surprised? why?"

"i cannot, for the life of me, find a single reason why soonyoung would recommend you out of all of his pupils to be a captain. he was very adamant about it too," wonwoo blatantly answers him, face and tone monotonous, "in fact, you look no different from the other kid reapers i've seen around in the barracks. your reiatsu level is weaker than most captains. i've seen records of your fighting skills and they are average. your shikai is unstable and i'm sure you haven't achieved bankai as of yet. so why?"

somewhere in chan's body, something cracks and drops into his stomach acids to create an unsettling feeling in his stomach. 

 _ouch_.

a part of him bristles in anger. it tempts him to argue and outright fight him in this goddamn lab. it wants to screech,  _i'm more than your words! i'm better than what you think!_  

the other part of him, the usual winner of chan's conscience, is saddened by the unnecessary criticism but finds itself accepting it with little resistance.

deep inside, he does not understand why soonyoung pushed him to become a captain either. there was nothing special about him, nothing to set him aside from the other soul reapers.

wonwoo does not detect the falter in chan's expression, brushing past him and ordering to follow after him. hesitantly, chan turns to follow a distance away from him. he ignores the pitiful looks of passing researchers that must have heard their conversation.

 

 

"knock knock." a light noise raps against the wall of his office.

chan lifts his head at the noise, blinking blearily in attempt to straighten out his vision. he produces a sleepy hum in acknowledgement for whoever wandered in. he supposes he can't pretend he wasn't taking a long nap after the events of today, not with how many hints he is making.

but he supposes it wouldn't matter. he glances outside to see the lights of the barracks were lit and the sky was dim. night.

"i'm sorry, were you taking a nap?"

now that the person was speaking actual words, the silky voice was familiar to the ears. chan easily guesses jisoo. he smiles when his vision clears and reveals that his guess was right.

earlier, chan learns that jisoo is one of the captains who recommended him to become a captain along with soonyoung. he doesn't know why yet, though.

jisoo was perhaps the closest person to the soul society's "angel" although chan hears that title is taken by the power of calling  _dibs_ by someone else within the gotei 13. either way, with how gracefully he was composed, velvety he spoke, gently he treated, etc. chan would have mistaken him as an angel any day.

"yeah," chan admits sheepishly. he leans back onto his arm chair, "don't tell anyone, please."

jisoo chuckles into his sleeve, "we've all had our fair share of sleeping on the job. the work is plentiful. you're not alone, but don't worry, i'll keep your secret."

yep. definitely an angel.

"so what did you need, captain hong?"

"jisoo is fine. we're friends, aren't we?" jisoo playfully says, taking a seat on one of the couches. chan flushes a little underneath the attention and nods. "i just wanted to see how you were holding up. you seemed to be really consumed with what you're working on right now. simple paperwork?"

"yeah ... just simple paperwork -- signing over reports and stuff," he bites back the urge to admit that some of his seated officers write like a chicken with a pen. chicken scratch. "you should have seen it when i first opened the door ... everything was  _everywhere_."

"oh, yeah, mingyu was telling me about how you came in running for assistance and how anticlimatic it was when he found out you needed help with reorganizing your office."

"it was a full-fledged emergency!" chan cries, "i couldn't even see the floor!"

jisoo regards him with amusement, "mhm. he said you were practically sobbing."

"i was," chan grumbles, "it took us about an hour and a half to gather the papers, organize them, place the books into the shelves and re-organize the office to how i like it. fortunately, soonyoung hyung and hansol hyung were passing by and helped so it went faster than it would have taken."

"soonyoung always has had a soft spot for you," jisoo says warmly, his chuckle ringing like church bells.

briefly, chan remembers what wonwoo said to him.

> _i cannot, for the life of me, find a single reason why soonyoung would recommend you out of all of his pupils to be a captain. he was very adamant about it too. you look no different from the other kid reapers i've seen around in the barracks. your reiatsu level is weaker than most captains. i've seen records of your fighting skills and they are average. your shikai is unstable and i'm sure you haven't achieved bankai as of yet. so why?_

chan rapidly blinks the thought away. he lowers his gaze. the excited mood he experienced when jisoo stopped by has deflated, emptied him.

 _yeah, and i don't know why._  

"chan?" jisoo murmurs in concern. his gentle voice is enough to startle chan out of his thoughts. he lifts his head, blinks and presses his lips into a thin line but doesn't frown. jisoo averts his gaze, sweeping his eyes between the two piles of paperwork on the boy's desk. "how about i help you with your paperwork?"

guilt bubbles in the acids of chan's stomach, even more so when chan numbly nods in absent agreement and jisoo stands up. the fourth captain makes way to chan's side and gathers a pile of unfinished paperwork into his arms.

blood rushes into chan's head and guilt bubbles the acids of his stomach.

he should have said no. he has to prove that he is capable of being a captain without the help of other people.

(but he is still a  _kid_ , being weak and clinging is what he does!)

his body erupts into trembling tremors, skin paling, breathing turning shaky, his stomach clenches, feeling constricted from an unknown force -- perhaps the squeezing hand of regret and guilt?

it's been a week since chan has become a captain, so why was it only now that he began to question his status as a captain? why didn't he back then, when the haori was first draped over his shoulders? why didn't he protest in time? reject when he was given the choice? was he so confident in soonyoung's words that he believed it himself?

it would have saved him the trouble! but its not like he would have known these terrible feelings were going to happen.

"chan."

shakily, chan lifts his head, eyes wide in alarm. jisoo is seated on the couch again, his soft gaze still piercing into him.

"you're doing fine. i promise you."

such simple six words makes chan significantly relax. it does not completely stop the tremors in his body but its enough.

chan says nothing. he swallows his saliva and nods silently. he picks up his pen and signs the papers in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was still short and rushed as heck.  
> i'm dead inside?

**Author's Note:**

> captains in order--  
> one (leadership + command): seungcheol / s. coups  
> two (stealth + assassination): jihoon / woozi  
> three (intel + info gathering): soonyoung / hoshi  
> four (medical facility): jisoo  
> five (kido + techniques): jun  
> six (law + internal affairs): jeonghan  
> seven (relationship management): vernon  
> eight (reserves + back ups): minghao  
> nine (intelligence + tactics): mingyu  
> ten (large scale missions): chan  
> eleven (combat + offense): seokmin  
> twelve (research + development): wonwoo  
> thirteen (protection + communications): seungkwan
> 
> please leave kudos or comments if you like! uvu
> 
> personal tumblr: http://dinohs.tumblr.com


End file.
